callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Sun
"Second Sun" is the thirteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Characters *Pvt. James Ramirez (playable) *Sat1 (playable, K.I.A.) *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn (W.I.A.) *Vaughan *McCord *Sandler (possibly K.I.A.) Summary The player starts out where "Of Their Own Accord" left off: Pvt. Ramirez's team has just been shot down by a SAM site and is making a last stand around the crashed helicopter. As Russian forces approach, the search light of an enemy helicopter whites-out the screen. When the screen comes back into focus, the player briefly takes control as Sat1, an unnamed astronaut on a mission outside the International Space Station (ISS). Mission Control in Houston requests a video feed from Sat1's Helmet Cam. ISS instructs Sat1 to look towards the dark side of the Earth for an unknown missile (the SLBM that Captain Price launched in "Contingency"). The player can observe the missile's path, until it eventually detonates in the upper atmosphere above Washington D.C. The shock-wave soon reaches the ISS and unintentionally destroys the station and kills the player. The HANE (H'igh-'''A'ltitude 'N'uclear 'E'xplosion) causes an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) that blacks out all the East Coast (except some parts of Florida), but saves the lives of many U.S. Armed Forces still fighting for control of Washington. Back in Washington, the player regains Ramirez's perspective and can see from the wreckage both the detonation of the EMP and its effect on the surroundings; jets and helicopters start to fall from the sky. Ramirez is freed from the helicopter's wreckage, and the player's team frantically makes its way to a building for shelter whilst dodging debris bombarding the street. After everything goes quiet, The team moves up towards an office building and encounters Pvt. Vaughan, almost mistaking him for a Russian. He tells the team to get to location Whiskey Hotel (The White House), where Colonel Marshall is assembling a task force to retake the building. After entering the office building, the team encounters several Russian troops taking cover in office cubicles, whom they must eliminate. The Rangers exit the offices via a collapsed wall and move up towards the Eisenhower building. They sneak up on three Russians, and take them out. The team then goes down some steps into the street, where they alert a group of Russians by throwing a red flare over to the bus where they are gathered. The Rangers take out this group, and then enter the Eisenhower building. Ramirez is instructed by Sgt. Foley to take point, going down flights of stairs until they reach the President's bunker. The team enter the bunker, and the screen fades. Walkthrough After all the fighting and the International Space Station scene, one of the Rangers will remove the steel girders in front of the helicopter allowing the player to exit it. After that, a large number of aircraft begin falling from the sky. Run with your squadmates to find cover, and stay away from the vehicles because they blow up as well. After a while, the debris of planes and helicopters stops falling. Follow the soldiers. Inside the bar, there's an Ammo Crate (which the player needs because he/she has no ammo). Note that the Holographic Sight is not working (due to the EMP); it is suggested to swap it with a weapon that does not feature the Holographic/Red Dot Sight. The player sees a soldier running, telling fellow soldiers to go to Whiskey Hotel (the White House) because the Rangers are regrouping there to retake it. The player will reach an office filled with Russians. Shoot them down and move on. The player will reach outside where it appears to be raining. Three enemies are on top of a vehicle arguing. Take them by surprise. Up ahead, the player will see some people running to a bus, unknown if they're hostile or not. Foley throws one of the flares on the ground, and it reveals the targets are hostile. Eliminate all targets in the vicinity. After removing all threats, move up. Enter the hole, and take point. The player discovers the President's "secret bunker", and then the mission ends. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievement/Trophy '''Homecoming (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Sun", and "Whiskey Hotel" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels